


To Capture A Heart

by LoghstWayBeyondLife



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay, Lesbian Thirteenth Doctor, Lesbian Yasmin Khan, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoghstWayBeyondLife/pseuds/LoghstWayBeyondLife
Summary: Thasmin fic cos I'm trash





	1. Plagued By Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Title is likly to change 🤷🏼♀️
> 
> I wrote this a while ago and quite liked it  
> Can't say when next chapters will be written tho 
> 
> Ang kudos and comments are welcome

Yasmin-  
The world spun as the doctors words called out to the group to run. That being exactly what they did. Running as fast as they could to the tardis Yaz being first in the line of companions,Ryan and Graham shortly behind her closely followed by the doctor.  
They rounded the corner ducking and swerving to avoid the lazors being shot at them ;a look of relief engulfing all their features as the blue police box came into site. It's doors opened readily awaiting their arrival.  
Yaz stepped to the side letting her two male friends in first refusing to leave the doctor. That's when yaz heard the muffled yell covered by the thud of something heavy hitting the ground.   
"Doctor?.." Yasmins voice echoed and she heard shuffled movement before the creatures were then heard as they moved, long claws scratching again cold stone floors as they rounded the corner. Yasmins breath caught in her throat as the sight of the unconscious body flung over it's scaled shoulder as it fired at her again.  

"DOCTOR!!" she yelled out as she began to run toward the monster desperately and without thinking. The calls of Ryan and Graham shouting out in protest behind her was muffled as her police training kicked in as she monuvered to duck under a laser but her movements were panicked and miscalculated....  
She was so close and then...  
Nothing.   
The world stopped and gun fire was heared before yaz fell forward a burning sensation filled her body as the world faded before her. The last thing she saw was the Doctors limp body.

\----------

"No Doctor!" The darker skinned woman yelled out as she shot up in her bed sweat drenched her clothing and tears stained her cheeks. It was a dream. It felt all too real but it was only a dream, she tried to ground her mind reminding herself over and over that it wasn't real . 

Yasmins mind raced as she tried to catch her breath. The Tardis Whirled out a noise that seemed full of worry.  
"I'm fine don't worry" the shaken up girl layed a hand on the tardis to convince her that she was okay before her eyes glanced at the clock which read out in earth time to keep confusion from effecting their sleep. 

3.37 am. 

With a loud sign she flung her legs off the side of her double bed inside the tardis and went to her wardrobe pulling out a pair of thin grey joggers and an oversized band tee so she could change out of the swear drenched clothes . 

She then silently exited her room laying a hand on the tardis wall as she asking her to lead her through the dark and into the bathroom , which the tardis happily did creating a rail where Yasmins hand layed for her to follow. 

Slowly but surely Yasmin found her self In the bathroom and fumbled looking for the light switch. The light slowly dimmed on thanks to the tardis and Yaz gave her silent thanks to the sentaint ship. Quickly the dark toned girl undressed and burying her self under hot water finally starting to relax from her odd dream. 

-Doctor- 

It was late and all her friend had said farewell several hours ago to sleep in their respective rooms for the night as The Blonde alien made sure to keep them to earth times to ensure when they do go home their lives won't be interrupted. 

Currently the doctor found herself unable to sleep having tried but found herself unsuccessful and therefore found herself on the floor of the console room layed on her back tinkering with different parts of the machine. Every so often the Doctor would ask the tardis what time it would be for her companions counting down the hours till the first one ,which was always Yasmin, woke up. 

It was roughly half past 3 last time she checked and was caught of guard when the tardis gave off a worried and concerned vibe. The Doctor was confused and stumped at what could started her sexy at this hour but then she heard her friend call out in her sleep and worry consumed her too. The next thing she saw was Her female companion stumbling down the corridor away from her in the dark with assistance from the tardis. 

She didn't want to force her way into their lives afraid she'd push them away. She really did like this lot and they seemed to fit in perfectly with her new personality. The Doctor studied yazmin from a far afraid that if she approached her the younger girl would feel uncomfortable but under the soft glow when the girl exited her room it was clear she had been crying and that in itself make both of her hearts skip a beat. 

An hour had passed and there was still no other sighting of her friend. The TARDIS could feel the unease in her thief's mind so she assured the blonde that she'd keep an eye on the human girl. She could also sense the exhaustion within the Time Lord ,giving of a chorus of noises to insist that she got some sleep. 

With sadness in the heart and tears in the eyes the doctor complied and left to her room knowing that if she continued to push herself that it wouldn't be good for anyone.

\----------

A soft tap on the wood of her door alerted her of a presence and the Doctor was out of bed instantly her tardis blue shorts and small white vest top made her feel naked compared to her usual outfit. 

She opened her door slowly to begin with but when she saw who it was the opened in quicking.  "Oh Yaz. Is everything okay"concern flooded through the doctors voice as she saw how broken her friend looked in front of her. The younger opened her mouth but all that came out was a strangled sob causing the doctor to launch forward and gently wrap her arms around her pulling her close in comfort.   
After a few minutes the sobbing slowed to choked hicups and the blonde woman pulled back her hand traveling down the darker skinned girls arm and reaching down the take her hand, the other gently caressing her cheek to wipe away any tears. 

"Come on in yaz. You can tell me what's up if you want." The tone was unlike her usual bubbly tone full of excitement , it was slow ,calm and laced in comfort yet the latter girl shakly shook her head 'no' but followed the doctors guidance into her room and both sat silently on the doctors dark purple covers on her bed.  
"Coul.." Yasmin tried to speak yet blush crept up her cheeks and her words caught in her thoat. Yet The Doctor still held her close understanding what she wanted and gave her a small smile.

" Of course, anything for Yaz" she planted a caring kiss on her companion's head before pulling the dovet back and laying beneath it,arms open welcoming Yasmin to join (who greatfully accepted)and that is how the two stayed, the doctor smiling down at her friend while Yasmin curled and cuddled further into the doctors arms.

Soon enough the room was filled with the soft snores of Yazmin but every so often the younger girl would flinch or thrash a little in her sleep making it very clear that her dreams were plauged.

Yet instead of waking her ,the Doctor ran her hand through her companions dark hair and muttered soothing words often in the lulling tone of her native language. A smile tugged on the blondes lips as she saw her methods were effective as the tense look on the sleeping girls features softened. 

The tardis lulled slightly happy with the Doctors caring attitude to her companions as The Time Lord slowly closed her eyes drifting off as she pulled Yaz Closer.


	2. A day of rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a restless night for Yasmin and the Doctor. The fam decided on a day of rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaz is in uni and a probationary police officers  
> Usually on night shift at work and uni in day

Yasmin - 

Grogly Yaz stirred in her sleep thankful to have not been plauged by the nightmares ,which had been haunting her for 2 weeks now. She was happy to finally be fully rested and awoke in a pleasant mood. 

Then last night came back to her and colour flushed to her cheeks as she remembered the proximity between her and the Doctor. Though Yasmin slowly realised the Alien girl was gone and this filled Yaz with uncertainty. 

She was happy that the blonde was nowhere to been see ,as her eyes took in the beauty what was the Doctors room , due to the blush she felt take over her features yet sadness also twanged at her heart as she missed the warmth of the contact with the older girl. 

With a loud sign she shuffled her way reluctantly out of the Doctors bed. Unwilling to lose the smell of fresh flowers and lemon with a twist of oil which seemed so intoxicating. 

At her dazed state the tardis let out a noise that sounded not dissimilar from a chuckled at How dazed Yasmin was acting and in response the tanned girl glared before her face relaxed into a soft smile.

Once back in her room she glance at the clock while she grabbed her self a shirt covered in rainbows, some black jeans ripped at her knees, A pair of plain socks and her leather jacket. 

07:29 am. 

She was rather astonished at this as she had only 3 hours sleep compared to get usually 7 and was more awake then ever. At her own thoughts she chuckled as she laid her clothes on the bed ,laying her white vans on the floor to the side, and sat her self on the floor inform of the mirror deciding against taming her curls and opted for half up space buns. 

A smile still lingering on her lips as her mind reminded her of the warmth her friend filled her with and the proximity between then the night before. 

-Doctor-

When she awoke at just after 6 the Doctor quickly yet carefully unlaced herself from the younger girl wanting to give her as much sleep as she could after seeing hiw restless Yasmin was the night before.

she headed into the console room to begin tinkering where she left off last night ignoring all noises of protest from her TARDIS which also included  
The tardis humming at her thief in protest demanding that the blonde still needed rest.just barley an hour wasn't enough to make up from the month she had been awake. 

At this The Doctor chuckled placing her hand on the central crystal thanking her machine for the advice but ignored her non the less for her sleeping advice but did decided to leave the tinkering for later. 

She headed out into the halls if the tardis toward the kitchen  for a cuppa and some custard creams, A wide smile plastered on her face as she entered.  This is where she found Graham happily sipping some tea and taking a bite out of a bacon sandwich .

The older bloke looked up catching the Doctors wide smile . "Morning Doc." He smiled brightly at her. 

"No yaz?" He added as he hadn't seen her around and usually she was sat in library at this time to finish work for her uni exams. (Even if she literally had all the time in the universe before she had to take them)  

The Doctor gave him a shake of her head in response as the flicked on the kettle.her smile faulted a little.

"No.she was up late so I'm not suprised" she hummed as she reached into the biscuit cupboard for her favourites. "Speaking of which your up late too doc" Graham smiked at the Doctor raising a brow at her. 

A couple minutes passed where The Doctor stared a little confused by Graham as she tried to understand his words.  
Then suddenly blonde spluttered choking on her custard cream,absentmindedly accusing it of betrayal. "I was up late ,yes....tinkering?" It was let out as more of a question then a confident answer only causing the smirk on the man's face and the TARDIS to rat her out. 

"Think the TARDIS just gave you up " he chuckled. "It...its not like that"she set her mug on the table and the packet of biscuits before sighing in defeat . 

"Fine" the blonde huffed out " I'll tell yo-" she was cut off as Graham smiked behind her to the door when Yaz stood . "Morning yaz. How'd you sleep love" the Doctor gave him a thankful smile for the warning of her presence. 

"To be honest Graham, slept better then I have in weeks" she sent him a smile as she began to make herself a drink. "I see you kept the curls today,looks good on you.  What do you think Doc" though his smile was genuine the Doctor could see the set up and heat rose to her cheeks.

"Yeah...you look..um.. great Yaz " the Doctor turned to face her companion .completely stunned by her beauty as she tried not to stare too long . 

When she finally tore her face away she shot the older companion a glare of 'what are you up '  before drawing her attention the girl who sat beside her. 

Yasmin gave her a greatful smile clearly as a thanks for last night and the Doctor returned it and while both girls stared (clearly longingly) at each other Graham had to stifle at laugh at how obvious it was to everyone but them how they felt . 

\----------

3rd person-  
It wasn't until after Ryan woke up (which was like 10 am) that they all opted for a day of rest where they could hang out among the tardis instead if being in some far fetch land running from some unknown species. 

For the most of the day the Doctor tinkered with the tardis talking to her old girl and smiled at memories between the tardis and her thief. 

Yaz spent a good few hours in her room,door open, going through her  clothes and she danced with the music separating them into piles of clean and unclean so they could be put away. She was in her room from about 10.30 to about noon doing this and then moved on to do someone more of her course work on sociology and psychology. 

Ryan spend hour upon hours within his favourite room him the tardis (he spent a whole month begging the Doctor to have the tardis create this room promising on the decided rules) the games room. He played a range of different games, enjoying the time to kick back and relax. 

Graham spent until noon in the library reading a sci-fi novel from a plant known as 'Kelgile' which apparently has the greatest author in the universe. He thoroughly enjoyed time like these where he could learn of the wanders of the universe from inside the walls if the tardis, though he must admit that he missed the rush of adrenaline the adventures gave him. 

At 3 they all rejoined in the kitchen all smiling and excited as the smell of spices filled the air. Everyone greatly loved Graham cooking. Yaz often helped cook too teaching him new and interesting meals. They all gathered smiling and chatting about what they got up to and expressing ideas of where to go next on their adventures. 

The Doctor noticed that Yasmin hadn't contributed much to the discussion and found her staring at her plate looking a little lost. Not wanting to out her to the group the Doctor slowly let her hand drop to under the table and carefully wander over to Yasmins. 

The younger girl tense slightly as this contact fetched her out of her thoughts but before the Doctor could pull away in panic the darker girl tightened her grip earning a reassuring squeeze from the Doctor as they made eye contact. 

Yaz gave the blonde a small smile and could see that her efforts had been in vein as the Doc spotted the pain in the dark eyes of her companion giving her a 'we will talk later' look before rejoining the boys' conversation.


End file.
